During the launch of a spacecraft, its payload, such as for example sensitive scientific measurement equipment, may need to be protected against the effects of violent, possibly resonant vibrations and quasi-static accelerations. This is particularly true when the payload includes delicate moveable parts, e.g. parts that serve the operation of the payload by being accurately displaceable.
To protect a payload from damage, one may use a so-called ‘launch lock’. A launch lock may typically rigidly hold a moveable (part of a) payload in place relative to the spacecraft to prevent it from being smashed into the stops that define the extremities of its range of motion during launch. After launch, the (part of the) payload may be released from its fixed state through the use of bolt cutters, pyrotechnic bolts, Frangibolts and the like, and be rendered movable again.
US2002/0033796 discloses a pointing device for supporting and pointing loads. For stabilization and pointing the device includes moving link means that comprise at least three distinct link arms distributed around the load, each link arm comprising a flexible element having a first end connected to a support element via a first hinge having a single degree of freedom. FIG. 5 of this documents shows two pointing devices, interconnected via a turntable to point the devices in a synchronous manner.
EP0656194 discloses a stand for a surgical microscope having an intermediary portion of a retaining link mechanism consisting of first and second parallel links which interlock each other. A counterweight is provided, for balance adjustment in accordance with a change of the weight of the microscope, for example when auxiliary devices are attached to the microscope.